<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dancer's scarf by Luna_guna13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226028">A Dancer's scarf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13'>Luna_guna13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Gilgamesh | Archer, But not really-he just enjoys to dance, Dancer Gilgamesh, M/M, Riding, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilgamesh was so incredibly beautiful, the moment he started to dance, Arthur was intrigued.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dancer's scarf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/gifts">hovercraft</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hehehe, a one-shot for Wren! You seemed to enjoy Dancer Gil a lot, so I wrote this, hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delicate snowflakes fell from the sky, following the chilly breeze of Camelot in a tranquil dance. Gilgamesh expected Camelot to be cold, but for it to snow? A sudden change of environment he certainly didn't anticipate. In Uruk, they had hot and dry summers, rainfall was sparse and unpredictable, but the Euphrates river aided them with their basic needs. They had winters too, but one couldn't compare their short seasonal change to Camelot's steady snowfall.</p><p>" Your Highness, we have arrived." Siduri whispered behind him, her usual attire was swapped with a thick winter coat, a rather odd sight. But he supposed he didn't look any better with his fur cloak.</p><p>The blonde glanced upon the impressive, concrete walls of the castle and passively watched the fluttering of the blue banners. A golden lion proudly adorned every flag, showcasing the pride of the people.</p><p>The sheer size of the walls was almost insulting, he thought Uruk's walls were tall, but Camelot took the bar even higher.</p><p>The king scrunched his nose in annoyance and mentally prepared a note to renovate the defenses of his kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>They traveled to the Holy Kingdom to offer gifts and goods, an attempt to suggest an alliance between Uruk and Camelot. </p><p>Loathed to admit it, the Knights of the Round Table were a force to reckon with, especially their so-called humble king. From an outsider's perspective, Camelot was a peaceful and chivalrous kingdom. They offered help to nations in need, a reward for their generous deed was unneeded. King Arthur claimed it was an honor to be able to aid the poor, but Gilgamesh knew it was nothing more than an act.</p><p>King Arthur may be a genuinely good man, but countless reports of his secret messengers proofed that the Holy King could be just as <em> cruel </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't uncommon for a domain, which demonstrated hostile behavior towards Camelot, to completely disappear of the map. Those brave fools would be mercilessly slaughtered until nothing was left.</p><p>Camelot's soldiers were without a doubt skilled, avoiding a war with the Holy Kingdom was advised.</p><p>He didn't doubt his own people, but even he wasn't sure if they would rise as victorious in a full-blown battle against the other Kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>An alliance ought to do.</p><p> </p><p>As they finally reached the gate, a small group of guards intently watched them, with weapons tightly clutched in their hands. </p><p>" State your business!" A man dressed in heavy armor called out, his attire differed from the rest and Gilgamesh recognized the symbol stitched onto his cloak as the emblem of the Round Table. </p><p>" I'm the King of Uruk and wish to speak with your King."</p><p>The knight carefully sized them up, before vaguely signaling something to the other guards. The gate was carefully opened, heavy chains tolling in the process. Even the gate was <em> enormous </em>, unnecessarily so; but he wasn't here to judge the Holy Kingdom's constructions. </p><p> </p><p>The gate fully opened and the King of Uruk glanced at it with a frown.</p><p>Were the knights truly so skilled they carelessly opened their doors to anyone who claimed to be a king? They were either too arrogant or possessed the necessary skill to strike him down <em> if </em> he decided to act up, the thought sat unwell in his gut.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The path leading towards the throne room was interesting, to say the least. </p><p>The city wasn't like Uruk, the architecture was different, designed to protect the residents from the harsh climate. The people themselves were dressed in fur or multiple layers, but they didn't seem any less content with their life. Just like in his kingdom children played outside, while traders advertised their goods and guards happily chatted with each other. Gilgamesh had to admit, King Arthur finely ruled his kingdom and an alliance wouldn't only prevent a potential war it could also strengthen Uruk's trading system. </p><p> </p><p>His performance had to be perfect...but when wasn't he<em> flawless </em>?</p><p> </p><p>They finally reached the throne room, it wasn't as extravagantly decorated as his, but King Arthur didn't seem like the type of guy to enjoy riches in the first place.</p><p>The King was seated on top of a metal throne, cushioned with red pillows.</p><p>The famous sword Excalibur was nonchalantly strapped on his hip. It's sheathed state didn't give the countless stories any justice, but he supposed he could fully appreciate the treasure in a later time, preferably not on the receiving end of its divine power.</p><p>Arthur himself was dressed in a simple blue tunic, no crown adorned his head...yet Gilgamesh was able to feel his royal status. His posture was relaxed but emitted a proud aura at the same time, a characteristic only true kings possessed. </p><p>" It is an honor to meet you, King of Knights." Gilgamesh calmly uttered, his finger slightly twitched at the disgusting act of glorifying the other king, but he had to keep up a pleasing appearance at least for<em> now</em>.</p><p>" The honor is all mine, King Gilgamesh." </p><p><em> Good</em>, the other knew who he was, it saved him from any tedious introductions.</p><p>" I have prepared offerings from Uruk to Camelot." A small group of servants placed the treasures in front of Arthur, Gilgamesh noted the King of Knights curious glance with a satisfied hum. The delicately wrapped packages were filled with jewels and traditional oils, it wasn't much, but Gilgamesh made sure for them to be of the finest quality.</p><p>" Is there a reason for your humble offering, King Gilgamesh?" </p><p>" Why yes, of course, but I am not done <em> yet </em>."</p><p>He quietly signalized for Siduri and his servants to reveal their hidden instruments, petite drums crafted to aid him with his performance.</p><p>With an amused hum, Gilgamesh slid the thick cloak of his shoulders, exposing the attire underneath. The fine silk was tainted in the richest red, matching his eyes quite nicely. The long sarong around his hips, adorned with golden ornaments, showed off his thighs generously. </p><p>His see-through top didn't conceal his flawless skin either and Gilgamesh skilfully removed his heavy boots, lightly treading on the cold floor with bare feet.</p><p> </p><p>The King of Uruk didn't miss how a soft blush tainted the other's cheeks and smoothly equipped the scarlet face veil.</p><p>" It's a tradition to perform a dance for every special occasion." He drawled.</p><p>The soft beat of the drums began and Gilgamesh started to leisurely move in the rhythm of the song, golden jewelry softly chiming with every movement.</p><p>His hips swayed from one side to the other, while he gracefully swung his arms in the air, a luscious smile adorned his refined face.</p><p>His form was the embodiment of elegance, even the Goddess of Beauty would have been jealous.</p><p> </p><p>With a smirk, Gilgamesh found King Arthur's eyes glued onto his lithe figure, completely mesmerized by the sight, causing him to signalize his servants to quicken the beat.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde accelerated his movements, every twirl, and step was well coordinated and with a hum, Gilgamesh jumped in the air, arching his back elegantly in the process. It was almost like he was gliding through the air, disregarding any rule known to physics, before gracefully landing on the floor, returning to his previous style of confidently rolling his hips.</p><p>The pace of the drums reached their peak and the blonde flawlessly twirled on his bare feet, his steps were light, barely touching the ground and with a small simper, Gilgamesh finished his dance. Ending the alluring event in a majestic pose, arms held high above his head, chest proudly puffed out, while managing to stand on his tiptoes with ease.</p><p> </p><p>The throne room was silent, nothing was heard except Gilgamesh's shallow breathing before the knight next to Arthur eagerly clapped his hand together.</p><p>" That was amazing! I've never seen a dance like that before." The scattered knights in the room murmured similar praise, causing the King of Uruk to proudly huff.</p><p>Just as it should be! He deserved to get worshipped for his skills and the Round Table members seemed to be smart enough to do so...all except one.</p><p>" What about you, King Arthur? Was my performance not intriguing enough?"</p><p>" No!" Arthur shouted and lowered his tense shoulders with a sheepish cough.</p><p>" I agree with Bedivere...your dance was exquisite." </p><p>Sharp, crimson eyes inspected the man in front of them and Gilgamesh calmly noted the prominent blush on the other's king's cheeks together with the hesitant fidgeting of fingers.</p><p> </p><p><em> Ah</em>, so that was how it was. </p><p>' <em> How cute...' </em>  He thought with a light bite of his bottom lip. He didn't plan to excite Arthur in such a  <em> way</em>, the dance was purely traditional in Uruk, created to bring joy and beauty upon the receiver, but he supposed this outcome was favorable as well.</p><p>If he played his cards right, Arthur was going to agree on an alliance no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, the other's reaction managed to excite him as well, and Gilgamesh softly rubbed his thighs together at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>" Then, shall we discuss why I've come here in the first place?"</p><p>" Yes, we can go to my room for privacy."</p><p>Arthur was now shamelessly inviting him to his room? Who has he to deny such a request.</p><p>He followed the King of Camelot along the cold hallways and noticed the way Arthur's eyes would always travel to him before they quickly focused on to something new.</p><p>" Aren't you cold? It seems you left your coat in the throne room."</p><p>" Hm, don't worry, a little breeze won't hinder me. Besides I'm sure your room will manage to warm me up just <em> right </em> ." Gilgamesh absolutely detested the cold, but the embarrassed reaction of the other was simply too<em> amusing </em>and if it meant he had to endure the cold for a few minutes, so be it.</p><p>He did feel sorry for leaving Siduri alone in the throne room, but knowing her, she already knew what was about to happen, and bringing her, just to send her away would have been harsh.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur's room was large, its interior held more similarities to the residence of a mere noble, but he supposed it was adequate.</p><p>" Shall we proceed then?" Arthur turned around, back facing the large bed, sheets colored in the same blue of his tunic.</p><p>" Of course." Gilgamesh placed his hand on his hip and couldn't help but snicker as the other King followed his every move.</p><p>" I wish to form an alliance between Camelot and Uruk, of course, both sides will benefit from it."</p><p>But Arthur didn't seem to listen and focused solely on his exposed skin. It seemed like he charmed the King of Knights more than he originally anticipated...</p><p>" Hmph, it seems you're only good at <em>watching</em>." </p><p>Gilgamesh placed his palm on Arthur's stomach, feeling the slight twitch of muscles underneath the clothing and gave the body a push, knocking the royal on top of the bed.</p><p>" Then go ahead and watch, <em> Arthur </em>." </p><p>Said man only widened his eyes as Gilgamesh proceeded to slowly roll his hips again, just this time, the pace was slow, to the point of being<em> tortuous</em>.</p><p>The bangles around his ankles clinked in harmony and his toned stomach elegantly shuddered with every inhale.</p><p>Arthur would have been able to endure the shameless seductive sways, but Gilgamesh simply<em> had </em>to step up his game, by slowly removing the chest piece of his attire. The soft fabric slid across his skin so<em> perfectly</em>, he had to wonder if the other was using magic to create such a beautiful picture. Soon, random pieces of silk fell on the ground as Gilgamesh teased him with every sway of his hips.</p><p>The already revealing outfit was<em> finally </em>removed, leaving the captivating blonde in his jewelry and dancer's scarf, barely covering his pelvis.</p><p> </p><p>Gilgamesh slowly walked towards him and released the scarf from his hips, placing his knee in between Arthur's thigh, his member was half-erect and the King of Knights slowly raised his hand to touch it but was stopped by slender fingers.</p><p>" Did you forget what I said, Arthur? You're supposed to <em> watch </em>."</p><p>Gilgamesh proceeded to place both of Arthur's hand behind his back and tied the silken scarf around them, gaining control over the situation.</p><p>Honestly, if he truly desired it, Arthur could have ripped the scarf apart, but his curiosity got the best of him and Gilgamesh's playful voice was<em> intriguing</em>, it would be a shame to break their little roleplay now. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde shortly waved his hand in the air and created a golden portal. The gate dropped a veil filled with thick liquid, oil most likely, and Gilgamesh opened it with a pleased hum.</p><p>" What was that...?"</p><p>" It's a portal connected to my treasury, but that is irrelevant now."</p><p>Arthur silently watched as the blonde started to slowly stroke himself, hand covered in the thick oil. Gilgamesh lightly brushed his thumb against the slit and softly groaned, his movements were slow and<em> teasing.  </em> The blonde wasn't trying to get off, he deliberately teased himself to give Arthur a  <em> show</em>. His other hand traveled up his chest, nails slightly scraping against the sensitive skin, leaving a few reddish scratches in the process. </p><p>He flicked his nipple with his index finger and pinched the rosy bud softly, causing Gilgamesh to moan softly.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur felt his dick twitch at the sight and realized that he was shamelessly<em> hard</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The King of Uruk stopped playing with his sensitive chest and dropped his hand towards his shaft, softly applying pressure on the swollen head.</p><p>Gilgamesh's hips moved into the rhythm of his strokes, biting his lips slightly as his finger brushed a delicate nerve. </p><p>The sight was<em> breathtaking</em>, Gilgamesh looked like an angel as he gently teased his own body. </p><p>He lowered his hand even further and Arthur gulped as he watched the blonde slowly insert a finger in his hole. Gilgamesh pushed the digit in and out, managing a suitable rhythm with both hand movements.</p><p>He spread his legs even further and pushed a second finger in, his movements became shaky, indicating the closeness of his orgasm and Arthur dryly swallowed as Gilgamesh stroked his shaft one last time, before halting with his movements, <em> denying </em>his own orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Gilgamesh wasn't lying...he was giving Arthur the show of his lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>After calming down, the blonde started to move his hips<em> again </em>and moved the fingers inside of him in a scissor-like form, stretching his hole with a groan. Small drips of precum formed themselves on the top of his slit and Gilgamesh pressed his thumb firmly against the swollen flesh, causing him to throw his head back with a moan, stomach muscles tensing in pleasure.</p><p>With a shake of his hips, Gilgamesh removed the slender digits and placed a hand on top of Arthur's trousers, sliding enough off to release his erected dick.</p><p>" Excited now are we?" The blonde teased him, but his voice was already so<em> shaky </em>from getting two orgasms denied and Arthur could see the desperation behind those eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He slightly loosened the restraints with a growl but remained still otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Gilgamesh placed his hand on top of Arthur's chest and lead the hardened shaft towards his entrance, his breaths were shallow, and with a trembling exhale, Gilgamesh lowered himself on the other's dick. </p><p>But he didn't<em> stop </em>at the tip, he gracefully sunk even further, taking in every inch to the best of his abilities. </p><p>A groan was forced out of Arthur as he was<em> finally</em>, fully sheathed inside of Gilgamesh. It felt wonderful to finally relieve some pressure off his cock, but now the urge to thrust up surfaced and he seriously debated about just breaking the cursed scarf.</p><p>" <em> Ah </em>-...." Gilgamesh started to gradually raise his hips, leaving only the head inside, before dropping them with a moan. Their hips met with a harsh slap, Arthur's groan only encouraged the blonde even further, causing him to purposefully tighten his walls by every drop. </p><p>Gilgamesh continued to bounce on the hardness, practically<em> milking  </em>Arthur with every fall. The sensation was simply intense and the King of Knights growled as Gilgamesh released a particularly loud moan.</p><p> </p><p><em> ' To hell with it...'  </em>Arthur ripped the silken material apart and dug his nails into the other's hips, thrusting into the delicious heat with eagerness.</p><p>" <em> Argh</em>, can't you...<em>Ah</em>- be patient?!." He didn't answer, he simply continued to meet every bounce with a deep thrust of his and watched the lithe body sharply.</p><p>Even now, Gilgamesh seemed to be dancing. His movements were graceful and fluid, impeccable skin reddened and small drops of sweat trailed down his neck. Gilgamesh was so incredibly<em> beautiful</em>, the moment he started to dance Arthur was<em> intrigued.  </em> He wanted nothing more than to explore the gorgeous body with care, marking the newly found territory with enthusiasm. But now wasn't the time for soft and playful caresses, both of them were already so<em> close  </em>and Gilgamesh's needy whines only spurred him even more on.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of skin slapping echoed through the room, their breathless moans increased, no longer were they trying to meet each other in a coordinated rhythm. Their movements were shaky and clumsy, both of them desperately tried to reach the peak of their little dance. In the midst of pleasure, Arthur stumblingly stroked Gilgamesh with his free hand and watched as the blonde reached his completion with a cry, shoulders scrunching up in pleasure.</p><p>After observing the other's orgasm, Arthur clumsily thrusted up a few times and tiredly raised Gilgamesh off him, splattering strings of cum on to the blonde's behind, as he too, finally reached his end.</p><p> </p><p>The tired bodies fell on top of the mattress with a sigh, their blood still rang in their ears and Arthur lazily trailed the golden bracelet located around Gilgamesh's wrist with his eyes. It was finely crafted and only now was he able to appreciate it to the fullest.</p><p> </p><p>" So..." Arthur whispered with a grin. " About that alliance...."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>